


His Last Stop

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] That day he lost the warmth that has been saving him and met another warmth that would comfort him... and years later, for him to know the warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I was working and this idea couldn't leave my mind so work aside, I need to get this done. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed!
> 
> Third YamaSou fanfic yay! 
> 
> But seriously? No one writes any Idolish7 fic yet? I'm so lonely here!

Ah, why did it come this?

Why is it getting hard to breath?

Is there even any point for all the things he's done?

Is there any point of him living at all?

_"Sougo, I will sing one more, so smile!"_

God... why did you leave me?

"Oji-san..."

"Hey, you!"

A sudden yanked by his arm awakened Sougo from his endless thoughts. Tears that were starting to swell up on his eyes were wiped abruptly by his other sleeves before glaring at the intruder. To surprise someone by his arm, what a rude person.

The so-called rude man had eyes of worry reflected through his glasses.

Worry? For what?

As if speaking to a friend, the guy shook Sougo by shoulders for attention, "It's about the last stop! It's not your destination, right?"

_Last... stop?_

Startled by the exclamation, Sougo looked around warily and beginning to notice his surroundings. That's right. Today, he has just received the news of his dear uncle passing away. After receiving the news, Sougo sent his driver away, claiming he needs time to gather some thought. Perhaps during his muddle conscience, he had unconsciously ride unfamiliar train. Actually, this was the first time Sougo rode a train.

_Where am I?_

He was so lost. He didn't even know where it's going to take him.

"By the look of it, I was right," the guy from earlier sighed as he ran his fingers through his green-locks exasperatedly.

_This guy... why is he here?_

Noticing there was no response from the high-school boy, the college guy laughed warily, "Don't worry, I won't try to do anything to you. I just notice you seem so lost in thought, and thought you must have missed your stop."

For once, Sougo blinked at the explanation.

He thought that, so he is here?

What was the probability to take a notice of someone with no presence such as him? None. No one, besides his uncle. Wasn't it?

"Where is your stop? We can catch the next train at the last stop."

"My... stop?"

Sougo wasn't even thinking about going anywhere. He just... happened to ride this train. So, where should he exactly go? Where is his stop?

His eyes were glued to the floor, staring blankly at nothing and thinking nothing. The sound of the train moving resounded through his ears, the surrounding turned dim as they moved through a tunnel.

On cue, a warm touch was suddenly placed on his head, abruptly taken him back to reality and to face the guy who was smiling at him gently.

"Are you running away from home?"

Sougo shook his head. He wasn't a brave man. He wouldn't dare to. Despite the place called home has been suffocating him.

"You've been working hard, good work," was all the guy said as he kept patting Sougo's locks affectionately.

Sougo wanted to dismiss the gesture, claiming he was no longer a child and they were stranger, but deep inside, he was longing for the warmth so instead he clutched onto the other's jacket.

Thankfully, all the guy ever did was patting his head and kept their distance. It was a wonder, but the stranger's warmth reminded him of his departed uncle.

Soon, the train signaled their arrival at the last station, and the guy hurriedly took Sougo by hand, lest he left the air-headed boy accidentally. They managed to arrive on the other side to catch the train going back through the route; of course the stranger was still with him.

"So? Where is your home?"

"Ah…" Sougo almost choked on his answer. He wasn't used to talking to someone he didn't know, especially someone he just met, "in the District C."

"Seriously?! That was like seven stations over! How did you miss through to the last station, anyway?"

Embarrassed, Sougo hid his reddened face through his bangs while looking down.

"Ah, well, that's fine. You don't need to tell me," sensing the other's discomfort, the guy quickly dropped the matter. It wasn't his business in the first place, "Just make sure you're with your friend or someone next time, you seem like the type who would miss your station easily," clearly, the guy was just teasing him but Sougo took the note seriously.

A friend… huh?

**"Dear, passengers! We are about to arrive at Station C…"**

"Oh, here is your stop."

Again, without a word, the stranger held him by his wrist and gently led him out. It was a strange feeling to be touched so intimately by someone you just knew, but since he was helping him, Sougo kept silent. Afterall, it wasn't exactly unpleasant either.

Once, they were out of the train, the stranger released him and once again, patted his locks while grinning, "There! Don't get lost again, alright?" And as if, he was in a rush, the guy quickly turned his heel and ran through the station, more exactly to the other opposite side.

 _Ah, this isn't his stop_ … It finally came down to Sougo. Of course, throughout the ride, he didn't even bother to ask where the stranger is heading to. Then again, he should have just got off at his own stop and let Sougo on his own, shouldn't he?

Is it because he's… worried?

Worried? Was that why the guy would actually accompany him until he arrived at his stop?

"I didn't get to thank him…"

Sougo didn't even get to ask for a name.

All that was left in his memory was the green-locks and the sharp green-eyes through the glasses.

* * *

"YAMATO-SAN!"

"You don't need to yell so loud, Mitsu," Yamato jokingly closed his ears as if they were damaged.

The shortest man in his group and yet the loudest, twitched in annoyance, "Well! You weren't responding no matter how many times I called you, leader."

"Sorry, I just remembered something."

Upon hearing this, the other members around the green-haired man also perked up in interest, "Yama-san's love story?" Tamaki casually asked as he scooped another bite of pudding.

"No, no," the leader quickly dismissed the thought before the other made an uproar.

"Oh," Nagi looked a bit sad that it wasn't anything romantic, but was still curious nevertheless, "do tell, Yamato."

With all the attention focused on him, Yamato started sheepishly, "no, it was just I remembered there was this one time when I was heading to a part time job's interview, I saw a boy who seemed lost and missed his stop until the last station."

"A boy?"

"He was lost?"

"Uhm, no, no, a boy wasn't exactly right. He was in high-school, I think, from his uniform."

"Uwaa, did you make a move on the poor guy, old man," Mitsuki joked, making a face of disgust.

"No, I didn't!" Huffing in exasperation, Yamato continued on, "I just noticed he seemed to be so lost in thought and might have missed his actual stop, so in the end I called out to him."

"You actually waited until you were about to arrive on the last stop?" Iori clarified, a bit suspicious with how the story was going.

Annoyed with all the interruption, the corner of Yamato's lips began to twitch, "don't get ideas, I didn't have any bad intention whatsoever at that time. I mean, I'm not even sure. His stop could be the second last one, couldn't it?"

"Well, that's true," Mitsuki shrugged in acknowledgement.

"But, he didn't. That was why I finally decided to call out to him."

Riku stared in curiosity and honestly, worried, "And then?"

"And then what?" Yamato shrugged, cracking his neck tiredly, "I helped him got to his station, that's all."

"Oh! Yamato is so kind!" Nagi was actually touched that he was about to cry manly tears.

"But Nikaidou-san, what happened to your job interview?" As expected, Iori paid attention to detail of the story that he wouldn't miss any questioning point.

"Eh, my stop was actually two stations before his. I quickly got on the train back but didn't make it in time."

Deeply moved by sudden-kindness of past Yamato, Nagi quickly hugged his fellow teammates in tears, "Oh! Yamato! Who knew you are so kind?!"

"Uhh, Nagi, were you just mockingly praising me? Also, don't get your tears and snot on my clothes!"

"NON! The beautiful me of course doesn't snot."

"LIARS!" As usual, Mitsuki and Yamato's punch line brought laughter to the rest of the group.

The group was about to dismiss the topic when suddenly a familiar grip clutched on his jacket for attention.

Yamato inclined his head, looking back in question, "what is it, Sou?" The grip tightened slightly.

Seeing that the younger man wouldn't let go, Yamato sat back down beside the other and leaned a bit closer. Sougo looked like he was about to cry. Was his story that impressive?

"I'm really sorry…"

"Huh?"

"… For Yamato-san to miss the interview."

"Eh?" It wasn't only Yamato who looked puzzled by the reaction, even the manager and the rest of the group were looking at the purple-oriented guy in confusion. "No, it's not like it was Sou's fault or anything."

"That's right, Sougo." Everyone else nodded in agreement with Mitsuki.

"… It was me."

A collective of "huh?" resounded throughout the empty train cabin.

"I was the boy who missed his stop," Sougo clarified in a clearer voice.

"EH?"

Feeling a bit awkward by the whole situation and findings, Yamato scratched his cheeks sheepishly before patting the younger man's locks like he usually did to console the other. "Well, the job wasn't exactly that good. And I got a better one afterwards. So don't mind it."

Sougo still didn't dare to look up and kept hiding his expression through his bangs.

"But… I see, so it was Sou, huh?" Yamato used a little bit force, tilting the other's face to be able to see Sougo's saddened amethyst orbs. They were a bit tears welled up on them, but they weren't as muddled as they were back then, "then I supposed, I did the right thing."

With a bright grin presented upon him, Sougo's cheeks couldn't help but burnt by embarrassment. "I-I have been wanting to say 'thank you'. I'm sorry that I didn't manage to say it at that time."

"Ou! You're welcome!"

"What a wonderful story! In the end, the two got reunited! This is fate!" Nagi claimed excitedly.

Even, the manager looked thrilled, "It almost sounds like it's out of a manga!"

Tamaki nodded in agreement, "it reminds me of that one drama I watched… In the end, they become a couple."

"Yotsuba-san, Ousaka-san is not a woman, so it wouldn't happen."

"Right, right," Mitsuki nodded in agreement with his brother, "as if Sougo would fall for the old man."

"I told you, I'm not an old man!" Frustrated, Yamato left his seat and jokingly jab the shorter man in respond.

Mitsuki wasn't about to be lost and countered it. The younger members were quick taking a shelter somewhere in the corner. If the manager didn't reprimand the grown men, a fight would have occurred in the cabin. Finally calming down, Sougo watched the scene unfolded, chuckling along with the rest of the group happily.

_"As if Sougo would fall for the old man."_

_But, Mitsuki-san… It's already too late._

_I have fallen for Yamato-san since long ago._

For the warmth that comforted him on that day.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a little mention of Sougo's affection towards his uncle...
> 
> and I have headcanon where Sougo's type of man is ossan lol //yes yamato is ossan lol
> 
> Please Review


End file.
